Sunrise
by anime airi13
Summary: After being turned into a vamp. Bella runs away, from the cullens for murdering the innocent. Now deep into a forest, Bella meets a familiar face and more bloodthirsty trouble. What will Bella do? JakeXBella chapt. 3 up!
1. Stand by me

_S_tand by _Me_

_**W**_oot! my Third story...will sort of I kinda have to start with the other ones.

_**W**_ell I'm in love with the _Twiligh_t series!! I already finished the third book...sigh such a sad ending for Jacob..

_**S**_o i decided to create a after math story And no.

_**I**_ **DON'T** own twilight.

_**S**_o let's begin shall we begin?

_Thoughts_

Flashbacks

() author speaking (me!)

* * *

_**T**_his takes place after the third book so...if you don't understand it...Go read it! 

_**I**_ ran as fast as I could ever have gone. Away from my new world, that I have chosen, but wishing I should have thought about it carefully. Tear stained my iced cheeks, barely feeling the slightest wetness of it.

_Why did I choose this? I should have known that this would happen!_

My eyes glowed red, trying to swallow the guilt that choked deep in my throat. I continued to run pass time- or even faster than time it's self. Shoot, the forest seem to have darkened, making it seem that I was running through a cave. A dark endless cave. Maybe that was were I belonged, just keep running with no light. It would be safer for everyone, since now I've became the ultimate monster- that not even Edward could save...

I closed my eyes tightly, not even caring where I was going, mostly hoping that I ended up at a cliff. Though it wouldn't't't do any use now. **Nothing **could end my misery nor turn back time to stop me. This was who I am and always will be. Forever with my first killing.

_If only Edward was quick enough to save them. If only I wasn't so desperate for blood like a true monster. _

_If only..._

"Jacob.." I muttered, letting his name spill out of my lips. Woah, that came out of nowhere. I stopped myself, clouds of dirt swirled behind me and faintly disappearing only a few seconds later from the air.

Remembering Jacob gave me such a shock, I couldn't't't remember the last time I thought about him. I thought about the last goodbye, it seemed like years since the last time I saw Jacob.

_I hope he's alright._

I gripped my hands into a fist, looking down at the dirt. The last time I saw him was the day of the battle against Victoria and the newborns. I could relive that moment..

Crying beside injured Jacob, realizing my true feelings for him, and wishing that he never had to suffer because of me. I still wish I never had met him, causing him so much pain. So much, he didn't even show up at the wedding. Oh well, who could blame him. My guess the wedding invitation was covered in gasoline and burnt to a crisp.

_I wonder if he okay..Or has a new--ew! what's that smell?_

A distant odor woke me from my thoughts. I turned around trying to cover my nose. It was a mix of smells. Like the smell of wet fur and rotten eggs being stuffed into my nose creating a burned memory on my brain.

_Did something die here?_

I looked up at the sky as it appeared to be a blanket of stars, stitched up with patches of dark blue of nothingness. I haven't realized how long I was standing here, but the smell seemed to be getting worse.

I started to run again, not knowing where I was heading to, but as long as it was safe from people, and no longer a nuisance to Edward. I won't hurt anybody. I refuse to. But if Edward can't stop me..._Who_ will?

I continued to run but the smell still lagered. Someone must be following me that is covered with garbage or wearing dirty clothes. Could it be one of the Volutori? (Can't spell it..Sorry) No I don't think they would smell like this in their life. who could it be..I gasped remembering Edward and Alice winkle their noses complaining about the smell of _werewolves. _Smelling disgusting--but werewolves only existed back at La Push. They couldn't exist anywhere else..could they?

I suddenly felt the urge to panic, I don't even know how to out run nor know how to fight one. Should I let go and follow my newborn instincts even though it might lead to my predictable death?

_Edward, I wish you were here. I don't know what to do._

This must be the way that i will die. At least no one would be hurt by me anymore..No more sad faces, or forced killings. I pause for a second, turning myself around toward the beast, waiting for my death. The beat of the wolf's four paws vibrated against the ground, I tried to hold on to my tears by closing my eyes. I heard a rush of bushes and a deep growl in front me. Slowly opening my eyes letting the cold tears stain my cheeks, if my heart was still beating it would have stopped again.

_No, i-it couldn't be._

My crescent eyes widened, gazing at the wolf as it stared right back looking almost as shocked as I was. The wolf was as huge as a horse, its' color was red-brown and the fur looked so long the ends of the hair sticked up like spikes. Its eyes dark as coal, but so full of mix emotions. Seeming like it was about to pounce on me.

"J-Jacob?" I muttered not to sure of myself, but the wolf's ears perked up, hesitating to take a step forward.

"Jacob, it's me! Bella!" I rose my hand to my chest leaning towards him.

He started to shake like a leaf while letting out a low whine and quickly running away from me.

"Wait, Jake!" I shouted at him swiftly running after him, grabbing on to his neck, wrapping my arms around it making him stop.

"Don't go..." I sobbed pressing my head against his fur. "Please don't leave..sob..I haven't seen you in months..It feels like forever though."

He sat down whining even more in a high screech. I could feel is heart beat fasten as he stayed beside me, while i leaned against a tree. The wolf continued to look upon me, eyes more gentle giving a lick against my cheek.

"Yuck, Jake!" I grumbled making him smile a bit, wiping away the slobber off.

He lay ed his head on my lap, and slowly drifted off to sleep, leaving me to crawl back in my mind of swirling thoughts.

* * *

_**W**_oot! _**F**_irst chapter done! 

_**N**_ow give me some good comments if you want me to continue this.

_**S**_ee you in Chapter 2!


	2. Thirst

_**T**_he _**T**_hirst

_**W**_ell my second chapter, wow I'm on fire this week.

_**M**_aybe because I just finish eclipse last Friday so my head is full of ideas!

_**P**_lease leave my some comments; it will be such a great help.

_**N**_ow to begin…

_Thoughts_

() Author's comments-me!

Flashbacks

* * *

_**T**_he Thirst was almost becoming unbearable. I haven't drunken any blood all day yesterday. I started to think that maybe I'm getting use to controlling my hunger, but every step I take, the smell of sweet blood of people from a distance rose to my nostrils, reminding me, the _prey_ isn't so far. 

I _hate_ it. The scent of hundreds of delicious mouthwatering victims of innocent people nearby was torturing me! The thought of this reminded me of what Edward said about that it would take a hundred years or more to control the _thirst_. Could I learn to control myself for that long? Do I have to let Jacob deal with this now? Maybe. I mean his disgusting scent of rotten eggs and dog, seemed to have kept the urge at bay- so far. How much longer could I resist? It's so…_Tempting_.

"Bella?"

"Huh? Oh, morning Jake." Jacob's raspy voice awoke me from my deep trance. It was too long that I haven't heard that voice. His dark chocolate eyes stared into mine, wavy long hair covering my thighs, like a black blanket. He still was laying his head on my lap, and exposing his upper bare muscular body, and covering the lower half by wearing navy blue boxers-that he might have stolen.

"Jake, when did you turn back to human?" If I could still blush, I would be bright red right now.

"During the night" He groaned, stretching out his arms and legs outward, as if he was in a coma and haven't moves his body for days. "Geez, Bells I never realized you were such a deep thinker!" He smiled crookedly.

"What do you mean?" I hoped, nothing bad happened.

"I mean, I got up to see if I could find some clothes and when I came back, you haven't moved an inch since I left! Ha, maybe I should have kiss you when I—Hey! I was only joking!" I interrupted his sentence by moving my legs from under him, letting his head fall to the floor. I curled my legs to my chest, shaking my head at him while rolling my eyes.

"Same old Jacob."

He snorted lifting himself up to my level. "Yeah, that's what you think."

Then his face turned serious, making me jolt at first. "Bella, I missed you so much. So..so much." I hated the look he gave me. Looked like he was in pain when spitting out those words from the bottom of his heart.

"Jake..I missed you too." I reached out my arms to him, automatically wrapping myself on him for a hug.

Jacob slowly felt his way starting to my waist and tightened in a secure grasp at the middle of my back. "It's been overwhelming knowing that you've become to be one of _them_." I knew what he meant be _them,_ to be like Alice, Jasper, Emmet, and...Edward. A bloodsucking, vampire that only takes lives of the innocent.

"And I never thought that I would be holding you in my arms again and not even caring if your a bloodsuc--I mean a vampire..except now you smell bad." He started to chuckle while i pushed him away on that last word.

"Well, you don't smell like a basket of roses either!" I said pounting at him.

Jacob laughed uncontrollably, rising up taking a few steps away. "Well, hey I'm going try to see if I could steal some food off a grill..I feel like eating hamburgers today." He grinned facing his back towards me.

_phfft..Like a stray dog..._

"Hey Bella.."

"Hm?"

"What made you run away from the Cullens?" He turned his face to his right side clutching his hands to a fist.

I glared into his back. If only looks could kill. "None of _your_ business." I said coldly.

He shrugged running back into the forest as I heard the batter of four paws fading away into silence. No, I don't want to confess to Jacob. I'm afraid that, what if he doesn't see me as Bella anymore..Only as a blood lusting vampire that will kill everything in sight, just for blood. Not after, what I did in Alaska I couldn't take anymore of guilt. Jacob would hate me and that is a guaranteed.

Before I knew it the sun, was setting and I spent most of my time laying in the shade staring at the weird webbed diamond ring on my left hand that Edward place agreeing to marrying him. Slowly I wiggled the delicate ring placing it safely in my pocket.

_So much for forever..._

I tried to stand up, but right when lifted my legs up I was forced back down again as if gravity just got ten times heavier. An aroma filled the air, the luscious smell of split blood. My body started to shake, falling down to all fours, craving it. Wanting the sweet taste of _**blood**_. Since I did't satisfy my hunger yesterday, it became worse today. The sun fell into twilight, vampire instincts were kicking in.

_No, please I don't want to kill again!_

I started to cry, realizing it was no use. This was what I chased, and now I must face it.

_Someone, please stop me!_

Suddenly I looked up to see Jacob right in front of me shocked as he quickly knelt. No, not Jacob. Please not Jacob.

"No, Jacob stay away from me! I don't want to hurt you!" I sobbed pleading for his safety.

"Bella, you need blood this instant, or else you'll go kill someone!"He said in a fierce but stern tone gripping on to my shoulders.

"No..I don't want to kill anymore." I whined shaking my head at the ground.

"Bella, I don't want to kill _you_!" Jacob shouted loosening his grip until finally letting me free.

"..But..I know what I must do to save you.."

As soon as I heard that, I figured that tonight I would die in the hands of a werewolf. At least it was Jacob, who would kill me. I rather have him take my life than anyone else. I sighed, feeling the touch of a drop of rain hit my cheek as it rained down one by one. I was ready to die.

When i rose my head up at Jacob, he wans't in wolf form or even in a fighting pose. Instead he held a sharp edged rock against his neck, with a emotionless smirk on his face.

"Jacob no!" I yelped at him but it was already to late.

Jacob pushed the shard near his neck letting a bit of blood ease its way out, coming drip by drip down on to the mudded dirt. My eyes turned bright crimson red enough to grow among st the darkness.

I hungered for **_Blood_**.

* * *

_**G**_ive me comments! If you want Chapt. 3!


	3. Empathy

_**E**_mpathy

_**M**_y third chapt.! Woot!

_**I**_'m on a role!

_**T**_hanks for the reviews keep sending them.

_**U**_gh, i think I'm having writers block again.

_**I**_ have so many ideas, but can't put them down.

_**O**_h well..._**I**_'ll figure it out eventually!

_Thoughts_

() Author speaking--Me!

* * *

_**M**_y body reacted by impulse. At that instant, I lost myself over vampire instincts. It was like watching a movie screen, I just watch myself leap up, gaining strength that came out of nowhere. Before I know it, I rushed toward Jacob, by the look of his face, I moved so fast I caught him off guard. He lost his balance and fell on the ground with me pinning him down. He dropped the rock as it shattered into pieces. Jacob continued to stare at me blankly, but I could tell he was vexed by the way his heart was throbbing.

_No, I-I can't, I might kill him!_

My body refused to listen to my mind, as my hands clawed into his shoulders. Jacob's right eye winced a bit, while my fingernails went deeper into his skin. I lowered my head, leaving only a few centimeters away from his wounded neck, smelling his _blood_. It was completely different scent, from the awful wolf smell. This proved that even if Jacob was a werewolf, he was still human. He was just a sheep in wolf's clothing.

"Just do it fast..."

Jacob's voice made me shiver for a moment; then disintegrated away as soon as I sank my teeth in his neck. He hissed in pain, gently clutched my hair with one hand and held on to my waist with the other. The warm liquid seeped through into my mouth. Words couldn't describe exactly how luscious the taste was. The closest thing, I could think of was _wine_. Very sweet, yet a calm stern flavor. A very delicious _red_ colored wine.

"Okay Bella, that's enough." He muttered weakly.

But I couldn't stop, I didn't know how. A small voice came to my head, small but demanding kept saying:

_You m__ust drink __**all**__ of it._

The rest of my mind suddenly obeyed to the tiny voice, refusing to let go of Jacob.

"I said, let go Bella!" Jacob shouted, using all his strength to push me off of him-using way to much. Having me fly off of him and slamming against a tree. The tree swayed its leaves down on me.

"Damn it Jacob, you didn't have to throw me off!" I yelled, wiping off the left over blood that was smeared around my mouth. His body laid still, I could barely tell he was breathing.

"Jacob…?" My voice sounded more like a whisper; I slowly started to crawl toward him.

_At least he's still breathing__…Hopefully stays breathing…_

I shook his shoulder, "Come on get up" I screeched, feeling like I was going to cry and probably was.

Jacob took a deep breath, still with his eyes closed, and skin slightly pale. "Bella…Kiss me."

Eyes widened in shock, "What?!" Does he know what he is saying?

"Kiss me or I'll lay here and die."

"Wait-No. Don't be playing games now Jake." Rain continued to fall harder.

He sighed, "Fine, I'll die here."

I was willing to do anything for Jacob, he's my best friend…and even though my heart had stopped, I continued to ache for him. I was _still_ in love with him. Never in my life would just I leave him to die here. Hesitating, I lowered myself toward him, leaving only three inches away from each other.

_Jake…I don't want to hurt you__…_

Suddenly, Jacob opened his eyes putting his hand on my left cheek and pushed my lips against his. I could feel the warmth of his lips as ours molded into different shapes. It was as if time had stood still around us--for the moment. Even the rain ended for us or it seemed to.

_'Thu-Thump'_

What the...? I quickly pushed away, raising my hand to my chest. Did my heart just beat? It must have been my imagination or something. I'm a vampire! _My_ heart was supposed to have stopped when Edward bit into my neck...There's no reverse to that.

"What's wrong?" Jacob sat up beside me, looking healthy almost as if he wasn't bitten at all. The only thing you could tell was the dried blood stain around his neck.

"Nothing, just my mind playing tricks on me..." I gave him a scowled look. "Your not even close to death!"

He chuckled while standing up and rubbing his healed neck, "Come on Bella, it takes more than one bite to take me down."

"What about the venom? Don't you feel anything?"

He shrugged, "Was I suppose to? You didn't take too much blood, if that is what your asking."

How is that possible? Was he immune to it? I wonder if any of the Cullen's know about this or even the werewolves. If they did knew, why didn't Edward tell me? Questions continued to swirl in my head. So many questions, and none didn't really have a good explanation to them. Before I realized, I was not on the ground anymore. In fact, I was in the arms of a half naked boy.

"Jake, put me down." I groaned. Hasn't he realized yet that I can run the same speed as him now?

"Nah, I like carrying you this way. Makes me think that your still fragile." He snorted with a soft smile on his face.

"Jake-"

"Just let me carry you."

"Fine." I sighed letting him be his "manly" self and carry me away.

I didn't know exactly where we were heading but Jacob seemed to know the way. The moonlight guided us to see a two story cottaged which seemed to have been barely made not to long ago. By the way the cottage was angled against the hill it was standing on, it seemed to have stilts holding it in place and oddly enough there were no trees to hide the cottage. All around it was bare with dead fallen leaves, but not trees for it to fall from for the next fifty-feet.

"Here we are" He said almost in a joyful tone.

I glanced at the up coming house, then looked up at Jacob. "Jake, what if theres people living there?!"

"Nah, the people who live there only come over in the winter." He snorted.

I winced at the fact that we were going to break into a stranger's house, but we needed shelter or at least Jacob does since he's not cold blooded. Thoughts raced through my head about it:

_What if there was an alarm to the house? Or the neighbors see two figures enter the house and called the police?_

Jacob kicked the wooden emerald green, door open proving that my alarm theory wrong and by the surroundings the closest neighbors were miles away. As we entered the vacant house, inside was furniture drenched with ghastly white sheets that seem to glow amongst the pitch black house. The only noise in the house was Jacob's feet tapping on the wooden floor. Since we were already in the house, i took my chance to break loose from his grasp, but sadly Jacob notice my struggle and held me tighter.

"Come on Jacob, we're already in the house..I can walk." I tried to reason with him, even though in the end my efforts were in vain. The half naked boy continued to ignore my plea as he closed the door with just a small push of his foot. Walking toward the red carpeted stairs that was in front of the front door; followed by the living room at the right of it.

"Where are we going?"

He didn't answer, just kept walking up the stairs silently. As soon as we reached to the top, what caught my eye was that there was no hallway that had pictures on the walls. no extra rooms that lead to else where. Just a queen sized bed with a couple of folded sheets laying on top and a room where the bathroom was.

"Jake?" I said in a low voice, close to a whisper.

His eyes finally met mine, but in his dark brown eyes there was something there. It seemed that I was hypnotized into his eyes, because I didn't even notice that we were already by the queen sized bed. Jacob carefully layed me on the mattress, as he himself crawled on top, continuing to stare me down with such intensity. Somehow my body couldn't react what was going on, it just layed there, waiting to see what would happen next.

"Bella..." He said so softly; gently caressing my cheek with the side of his fingers moving to my lips. I continue to lay still, smelling his sweet blood through the Wolfy stench that marked inside his skin.

"Okay, you can take a shower first." Jacob pushed himself off me with a smirk on his face.

_Huh?_

"W-what?" I was so confused of what just happened that I layed on the bed for a few seconds before sitting up.

He chuckled crossing his arms, "What? I was just check for blood left on your face."

"Well, you should've just told me. I would have cleaned it myself." I said sounding disgusted and extremely embarrassed at the same time.

"Did you think I was going to do something? Jeez, Bella, you have such a dirty mind." He rolled his eyes.

I tried to control my anger, but I easily let it out by throwing a pillow at his face. Sadly the pillow was caught before it ever hit it's target. Jacob laughed at my frustration, throwing the pillow back on the mattress; walking away as he did so.

"I'll be back shortly."

I sighed stomping my way to the bathroom, hearing the front door shut.

I could tell that he really didn't go far; thanks to my new vampire abilities, I could smell Jacob's scent only a mile away. My guess he probably went off to go eat again, honestly I couldn't care for the moment. All the frustration was still in me. While I was in the shower, I couldn't stop thinking of Edward and the Cullen's. I wondered if Alice predicted I would do _**t**his _or if Rosette was happy to get rid of the troublesome newborn vampire and Edward...I wondered if he was looking for me. The thought of that sadden me.

_For what I have done, even if he did search for me..I don't think I would forgive myself_

The sinful memory was engraved in my head forever.

It was only a few months since I married Edward and thrown my human life away. I had gotten a letter from Charlie and my mom that they were going to see me up in Alaska. During that time, Edward and I were supposed to be going to College.

And..And...

_**N**o- **N**o I don't want to remember this!_

I forced myself to push the memory away..Safely stored deep within my head. I let the hasty water droplets fall on my body, couldn't tell if it was hot or cold. Either way it didn't matter, as long as I was clean. After I got out of the shower, I searched the bathroom to find a white robe hanging on the door with a note attach to it.

It said: _**H**ey Bella, I found this in the closet. Oh and I already stuffed your clothes in the washer in case if your wondering.-Jake_

I rolled my eyes wrapping the robe around me. "Jake.." I smiled shaking my head.

When I opened the door, clouds of steam exit with me as I took steps forward something caught my eye. There lying on the mattress, a boy sound asleep twined with sheets around his waist. Reminding me of ancient Rome of how they used to wear similar garments. I quietly sat beside him looking at his calm face.

_His hair's wet...And shorter?_

His black slick hair covered his eyes revealing his once long hair was now completely cut off. I reached out my cold hand brushing against his left cheek as it glided down to his lips then stopped when I came upon the neck. His pulse was soo _**w**arm_ ; I couldn't believe there wasn't even a bite mark on it. And his blood didn't smell disgusting anymore. It actually smelled soo..

**_Delicious.._**

I could feel my mouth water, as I climbed on top him. It was taunting me.I-I just didn't know how to resist to it. All the months I've been in Alaska, I took all my uncontrollable hunger against animals, but now I finally am alone and have drunken some of Jake's blood, I can't resist like I used to.

"Bella?"

"Oh my god." I gasped snapping out of my daze.Realizing my position, I tired to get off but Jake held on to waist, making me sit on his stomach.

."Ah Bella, so your finally turning into a true bloodsucker." He chuckled a bit while shaking his head at me, letting go of my waist. I felt embarrassed.

"If you wanted more blood you should've just asked." Jake's hands quickly pulled my arms down, along with the rest of my body.

_..What the?_

"Jake what are you doing?!" I shouted with my face only centimeters away from his neck. The smell of his blood made my eyes roll. It was getting too much to handle.

"Giving you exactly what you want." He said calmly "So don't deny it."

"Why are you doing this... Why let me drink without a fight?" I sniffled, feeling a lump stuck in my throat.

_Why **is** he doing this? Does he feel this sorry for me?_

The thought of Jacob feeling sorry for me was making regret even more of becoming a vampire. The whole reason I became one was just to be with Edward forever..but forever was shorter then I thought. Was I going to be this way... _alone_ forever?

"Bella, if I didnt want you to do this. I would have killed you back in the forest long ago..but..I'm still in love with you Bella."

Before I could say or think of anything, the vampire instincts kicked in. Once again bitting into Jacob's skin, as he groaned from the quick pain.

This time I didn't let one drop of blood hit the mattress.

* * *

_**Y**_ay I'm done with this chapt! 

_**H**_ere I made it up for the time_** I**_'ve been gone :"D

_**S**_ee ya next time!


End file.
